


The Phone Call

by ThisGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sherlock, Gay Sherlock, Lesbian Irene, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Mentions of Molly Hooper - Freeform, Phone Calls, mentioned Rosie Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirl/pseuds/ThisGirl
Summary: Sherlock finally makes that call to Irene. The call John told him to make.





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This what not edited by anyone. Obviously, all mistakes are mine.

It was one sunny, bright afternoon at 221B Baker Street. It was a few weeks after John and his daughter, Rosie, had moved back in. John had left the flat to go visit with Mike Stamford, leaving Rosie with Molly on the way. Sherlock figured he had a few hours to himself. His gaze flew to his phone. Months ago, John had told him to call Irene Adler. And just because they still text! Everyone texts. Even he texts. But he did need some advice. Especially from someone who would understand. If anyone understood him other than John, it was The Woman. Well, John did tell him to call her. He picked up his phone and just stared at it for a moment.

 

_Man Up. It's a phone call. John told me to call her._

 

With a heavy sigh, he punched her number in and hit the call button. It rang for a couple moments, then clicked. She picked up.

 

"Hello, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock swallowed. "Hello, Irene." Sherlock waited for her to say something else. He didn't want to start this conversation. He didn't like asking for help. "What do you need?" She asked. Sherlock faked a sneer. "I don't _need_ anything." Irene softly laughed. "We both know you do. You wouldn't have called me if you didn't." Sherlock sighed again.

 

_You never change, do you?_

 

"Fine. I need your help." Irene most likely already knew what this was about. "Help? Help with what?" Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. "Um, I need some advice. Advice about sentiment." Irene actually gasped. "Did I hear you correctly? Sentiment?" Sherlock was expecting something else. He wasn't sure what, but that was better than whatever he was expecting.

 

"God, I can't believe you just asked someone how to be sentimental." Sherlock felt embarrassed. He had hidden his feelings for so long. He did have to admit, though. He did a pretty good job. Irene spoke again. "So, tell me. Is this about John?" Sherlock didn't recognize his own voice. It was small and helpless.

 

"Yes, it is. Remember when you texted me on my birthday?" He knew Irene thought this had nothing to do with the conversation they were having, but it was important. "Yes, why?" Sherlock swallowed again. "Well, John happened to be in the room, and he was kind of upset. Not really upset, but, after, you know..." He trailed off. He had told Irene what happened to Mary. She didn't think it was his fault.

 

Irene started laughing. "Stop laughing at me." Sherlock tried to sound serious. "He wasn't mad, Sherlock." Sherlock could hear the amusement in Irene's voice. "What?" He was now genuinely confused. "Sherlock, he's jealous. He thinks that we're a thing." Sherlock widened his eyes in realization. "Wh-" Then, it all made sense. The constant looking. The way he was describing their lives when he was asking what he and Irene did together.

 

"Oh." That's all that Sherlock could utter. His brain was going at ninety nine miles per hour. Irene broke the silence. "Sherlock, you need to talk to him." Sherlock was still in shock. "I- I think I should get off the phone now." Irene Adler chuckled. "I agree. Just talk to him." Sherlock jumped back, realizing he wasn't dreaming. "I've got to go. Bye!" And with that, he hung up.

 

He would talk to John soon. Not today, but soon. That, he could safely promise himself.

 


End file.
